


Moving Day

by milevenmirkwood



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Childhood Friends, I like blacked out or something, I really have no idea how this got this long, M/M, Moving, Reddie, angst if you squint, just adorable fluff, weird mix of movie and book verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9891209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milevenmirkwood/pseuds/milevenmirkwood
Summary: Eddie and Richie say goodbye as Richie moves away.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello this is my second Reddie fic and like I said in the tags, this idea just came to me and it really wasn't supposed to be this long. Anyway it's 2am where I am so I should post this and go to bed! See ya at the end.

“Richie c'mon we need to hit the road!” his father yelled, carrying the last few boxes down the stairs.

“Aye keep your pants on daddyo!”

“In this heat?” his father called back and Richie barked out a laugh.

Richie turned around to see Eddie leaning against the bare wall by the window, playing solemnly with his inhaler. Richie opened his mouth to say something when his mother poked her head in his room.

“Richie you heard your father. Get the lead out of your shoes.”

“Aw but mom it makes me two inches taller. How else am I gonna be tall enough for the Spinal Swirler?” Richie joked again, looking over at Eddie and delighted to see a small smile on his face.

His mother left with a few boxes of her own and Richie made his way around his room, trying to get as many boxes as possible to prevent frequent trips. The boxes were stacked up so high, he had to look around them when he felt a gentle hand on his forearm.

“Let me take some. You’re gonna hurt yourself.” Eddie said and Richie bent a little so Eddie could take the first few boxes.

“Are you sure Eds?”

“Ugh one thing I won’t miss about you Trashmouth.” Eddie said, rolling his eyes and laughing at Richie’s dramatic gasp.

“Lies! Lies and you know it!” Richie squealed in a feminine voice. Eddie let out a snicker and followed Richie the door.

“Close the door if you have a free hand.” Richie said and Eddie had to balance the boxes on his knee to do so.

The two boys made their way down the hall and carefully down the stairs, Eddie practically leaning all his weight on the rail and he blindly searched for each step.

"Richie!" his father yelled from the moving van and Richie groaned. "What?!"

"I left the key on the kitchen counter. Lock up for me will ya?" his father asked.

Richie and Eddie placed the remaining boxes in the moving van hooked up to the car and Richie's dad locked up the van, giving Eddie a pat on the back with a "Goodbye son."

Richie's mother hugged Eddie tightly and Eddie felt his heart clench as he'd miss them dearly.

"Goodbye Eddie. You were always such a good boy and I'm so glad Richie has a friend like you." Eddie smiled sadly with a small "Thank you ma'am."

"Don't forget those keys Richie." his father said and climbed into the car before Richie had something smart to say. His mother smiled at Eddie one last time before climbing in the passenger seat.

"Come on Eds." Richie said and the two made their way back into the house, both moving relatively slowly and they both knew why. Eddie hung back by the front door as Richie swiped the keys up from the counter and was about to exit the house.

"Wait don't you wanna... I don't know take one last look at it or something?" Eddie asked and Richie made a face.

"No way Eddie Spaghetti. This little rinky dink place was just a little bump in the road. I gots bigger and better things move onto." Richie said and Eddie took a blast as he felt a wave of anxiety come over him.

He felt Richie's eyes on his, but he kept his eyes down as the began to water. This day had been coming and yet Eddie was still hoping it wouldn’t.

"Aw Eds come on don't do that. Hey this isn't gonna be the last time we see each other, yeah? Save those tears for a dry day." he said, making his way over and pulling Eddie into a hug.

Eddie made sure to cry into Richie's neck so he wouldn't stain his shirt as Richie rubbed his back affectionately. "I'm not the only who cried right?" Eddie asked.

His mother refused to let him say goodbye to Richie yesterday with the other Losers because she still hated them after the hospital incident. After spending a painstakingly awful day with her, Eddie convinced his mother to say goodbye to Richie.

"No Bev did and Bill a little." Richie said with a sad smile and Eddie nodded calming down a little.

"I got you something Eddie Spaghetti. When I get my big break, I'll autograph it for ya." Richie said with a smirk, pulling out a folded piece of paper out of his pocket. Eddie's sad smile grew as he gaze at the picture of all the Losers in the train yards the day they met Mike.

Eddie opened his mouth to speak when a car horn startled the both of them. The two let out a relieved chuckle and walked out of the house. Richie locked the front door and turned to Eddie a final time. He then smiled slyly, looking around to see if anyone was looking. Eddie realized what he was doing and did the same. Their lips met briefly before hugging one more time.

"See ya later alligator." Richie whispered in Eddie's hair.

"After a while crocodile." Eddie whispered back, hugging Richie tighter briefly.

The two then went their separate ways, Eddie climbing on his bike and riding away while Richie climbed into the backseat of his family car. Though they went their separate ways for more than 30 years, a little piece of them would get the same nagging feeling. When they were in the shower in the morning or staring off into space, they’d get that nagging feeling that they were forgetting something really important.

But for the mean time, Eddie would head to the Barrens and see if any of the guys were there.

Later that week, Sonia Kaspbrak was doing laundry when she felt a stiff piece of paper in the pocket of her son's Levi's. She pulled out the paper and her face shriveled in disgust, tearing the paper into thousands of pieces and burying it in the bottom of the trash can. She then went on to transfer the wet light clothes to the dryer, deciding she'd just tell her son the picture must have fallen out of his pocket.

**Author's Note:**

> Forever angry that they just forget about each other, but hey they were apart from each other for almost/over 30 years and I don't even remember some of my teacher's names from last year. So even though it's aganozing that there aren't a lot of Reddie fics, a least that means there's more opportunies for orignial fics if that makes any sense. 
> 
> Please leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed and I love ya! <3 <3


End file.
